


Bitter and Sweet

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: They are a balance





	Bitter and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sundeygirl)[**sundeygirl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sundeygirl/)'s [prompt](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/383827.html?replyto=4255315).   


* * *

Draco tastes like strawberries. Sweet, succulent, juicy. His kiss is wet, his lips plump, and there’s a slightly bitter rawness that follows when Harry pulls away.  
  
Hermione tastes like peaches. Sweet, succulent, juicy. Her kiss is wet, her lips plump, and there’s a slightly sweet aftertaste that lingers long after Harry pulls away.  
  
When they kiss for him, he watches theirs lips move together, tongues touching, teeth nibbling, and he knows what they taste because he’s tasted them both so many times. Draco’s bittersweet balances Hermione’s sugary sweet. Together, they’re his. He can’t have one without the other. One is too bitter, jaded, broody, trying to suck the life from everything around, while the other is too sweet, optimistic, hopeful, trying to see the world through rose-tinted glasses. When one is gone, it all falls apart. He has to have the bitter and the sweet, and they give him what he needs, what he wants, because they love him.  
  
Within them, he’s found what he needs to wake up each day. They need each other, the three of them, to make it through this crazy thing called life. Draco tries her lip gloss, but beneath the peach, he is still torn and broken. Hermione tries his lip gloss, but beneath the strawberry, she is still cheerful and capable. He knows the difference even if they do not. With one, he is broken and angry. With the other, he is confident and assertive. With them both, he’s finally able to just be Harry.  



End file.
